bye sweetie, maybe for eva maybe not
by ciaobella999
Summary: martha and jack story just replaced chapter 3 with something added.
1. Chapter 1

'Bye sweetie' said jack

'Bye honey I love you' said Martha kissing him at the same time.

'I love you too'

Jack and Martha had been together for 6 months now .Alf had died and Martha had no where to go so Jack had suggested she should come and live with him and his family. Martha didn't want to at first because she thought she might be intruding, but the Holden's happily welcomed her in, especially Jack.

Looking back at Martha waving and blowing kisses at him through the window he thought what a lucky guy he was he had a loving family and an amazing, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend.

Jack set off in his car to get to the police station. It was the day where he had to be on patrol with his colleague Corey, he hated these days for he found Corey immensely annoying. When he got there he found that Corey was surprisingly early so they set off straight away. The normally drove around in silence with the occasional mumble about what was happening, but this time Corey seemed really jumpy and excited, finally Jack said

'WHAT IS IT'

'I slept with a beauty last night'

'Is that what you're so excited about?'

'Well she wants to keep on seeing me even though she says she's got a boyfriend, which means im, special'

'Oh shut up Corey! So what's her name I might know her'

'Uhh I think its Martha McKenzie. She told me her granddad just died and she needed some comfort because her boyfriend was hopeless'

Ok Jack thought to himself cool down it's alright it might not be her' but then he remembered that Martha was staying over at sally's last night to comfort her over Flynn's death. All Jack could think about was Martha and how she could cheat on him like that. He defiantly wasn't thinking about the road ,that's why he crashed, right into a huge tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up in a strange place; it took him along time to realize it was an ambulance.

'Alright love how are you can you tell me your name' said a pretty nurse standing over Jack

'Its jack, what happened?

'Well your car crashed into a tree, you've broken your finger and cracked your skull'

Gosh that was the throbbing pain in his head he thought. Then it all came back to him Martha sleeping with Corey and then he couldn't concentrate because of Martha and he banged into a tree .He felt to tired to stay awake so he fell asleep .He only woke up when a nurse told him they were just going to but him to sleep to fix his finger and stitch up his head.

When he woke up again his finger was a bit better but his head was so painful he felt he would gladly die than suffer both the pain of his head and knowing that Martha cheated on him. When the nurse came in again Jack asked her how Corey was

'Oh Corey Henderson he's fine he went out a few hours ago but you're a different case im afraid you'll have to be in for about another 10 days.

'Great' Jack thought 'Corey left without even coming in to see him he's probably gone to Martha.

But to his surprise Martha came in then and there

'Gosh sweetie are you alright I thought I was going to lose you. You have to know that I lo…..

Jack interrupted her he had had enough.

'Well I don't love you .Martha how could you do this to me? I trusted you when have I ever done anything wrong? Jack shouted

'What are you talking about jack' Martha burst into tears

'Oh go on act like you don't know anything well I have prove you do. You cheated on me Martha you cheated with Corey, so don't deny it.

'Jack what are you talking about'

'No Martha I don't want to see you anymore I thought you loved me, how could you just go away, and don't come back!


	3. Chapter 3

Martha went back home very, very down she felt very uncomfortable living in the Holden's when she new jack wanted to break up with her but she ad no where else to go ,and after all Tony and Lucas didn't know. She sat on her bed feeling upset, confused and angry. What was all this about her cheating on jack? She would never ever do that to someone especially jack, she loved jack more than anything else in the world. 'What was his prove that I had slept with Corey?' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in hospital jack thought about Martha 'I didn't think Martha would ever cheat on me she promised me. Then suddenly it occurred to him Corey always liked Martha, perhaps he wanted to break them up?


	4. Chapter 4

'No' Jack thought to himself 'Corey wouldn't do that'. But little did he know that, that was what exactly what Corey was trying to do.

Martha heard a knock at the door. It was jacks police partner Corey; she had always hated him for he always seemed a bit creepy.

'Hello there sweetheart, I assume you've heard that Jacks in hospital'

'Yes I have what do you want' she said crossly

'Don't get stressy with me I just wanted t know if you'd like to come to dinner with me I thought you might need some comfort'

It all suddenly came to her; Corey had set Jack up because he wanted to go out with her. 'Well screw him because it's not going to work' she thought

'You' she pointed a finger at him 'are dead you set Jack up didn't you'

'I don't deny it sweetheart, but wouldn't you feel more comfortable with me? Not Jack he's stupid and creepy.

'You can talk' she slammed the door and went back to the room she shared with Jack.

'Who was that Martha' Tony questioned

'It was just the wrong door' Martha said

'Oh it didn't sound like it'

All Martha could do was cry she ran past Tony and down to the beach, were she sat for hours just thinking about her life with Jack and how it would have to end if she didn't tell Jack soon. Luckily when she came home Tony and Lucas were out so she went straight to bed. She couldn't sleep though.

Jack, in hospital couldn't sleep either, he was thinking about taking that job position in Sydney that had come up again.


	5. Chapter 5

If he took the job in Sydney he would be deputy head of the police force in west Sydney. 'What a job' he thought. But in his head he knew he was still in love with Martha even if she had cheated on him, for part of his brain knew that she would never do that.

Martha came to visit Jack everyday. But as soon as she came in the other half of jacks brain kicked in he treated her like an enemy, never talking to her, just the occasional nod of the head, but never looking at her.

Jack didn't know how upset Martha was, she was the kind of girl who never showed her feelings. Jack new her so well that he could tell now what her feelings where by the look in her face, but since he didn't even look at her when she came in the room she didn't know.

She came back from the hospital looking more and more awful every day. Lucas and Tony knew there was something wrong, but never asked anything about it. She grew more and more depressed and so finally on the day when Jack came out of hospital, she insisted that she would go and collect him. This way Jack had look at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack lost all of his thoughts when he saw Martha coming towards him. She was so beautiful, he had forgotten for he hadn't seen her for 9 days. It made him reconsider the decision he had made to move to Sydney

'Jack, Jack please, I didn't do it Jack Corey's making it up'

'Look Martha, im sorry but I don't believe you' he said to her but he knew half of him did believe her.

'Please Jack I promise, I swear why would I ever do that to you? I love you more than anything else in the world.'

'Martha, im sorry but please could you move out'

Martha didn't say anything she was too shocked. They drove home in silence and as soon as Martha got home she began to pack her bags. It broke Jack's heart to see her do this but he knew he was right. When actually he was wrong. Martha left without saying a word and went straight to sally's house were ally welcomed her in. Martha had already told her everything that had happened so she didn't have to say anything.

Martha stayed inside all week just looking at the photo she had of Jack and her laughing and mucking about. Tears were constantly running down her pale cheeks.

There was a knock at the door; Martha went to open it,

'Good aye there mate' said Tony


	7. Chapter 7

'What are you doing here?'

'Im not that bad am I'

'No sorry' Martha looked down at the flowers Tony was holding

'Oh sorry these are for you'

'I don't understand'

'Yer well mate umm'

'What'

'Well we're moving to Sydney'

'What I don't understand' tears were stinging in her eyes

'Well Jack got a offer last month and he didn't take it because of'

'Me?'

'Yer mate sorry'

'Its ok' when she knew it wasn't 'carry on'

'Well it came up again, Jack decided to take it and I brought these flowers for you to say thank you for being such a wonderful person to live with.

'Well thank you very much I hope you have a lovely time and wish my love to Jack.'

'Well bye mate'

Martha shut the door. She put the flowers down and broke down crying.

Tony came back to the house were Jack was lying on his bed looking very upset

'Look mate Martha didn't do that'

'And how do you know that dad?'

'Look you can tell from her face'

'I'm sorry but'

'Just give her chance to explain that's all im saying' and he shut the door.

Jack thought about, maybe he should give her a chance, he knew where he could find her.

Down at the beach Martha heard footsteps behind her she turned and saw Jack.

'I'm sorry Martha I cut you off before and I was harsh im sorry you just hurt me so much. What were you going to say?'

'Jack I didn't do it. Please believe me. I figured it out it was Corey, he told you that because he wanted you to split up with me so he could go out with me.'

'You swear'

'I swear Jack believe me'

'You know Martha its very hard not to believe you'


	8. Chapter 8

'Jack I love you so much I would never do that you'

She hugged him hard and this time Jack hugged her back there eyes locked and they kissed.

'I love you Martha and I always have'

'Me too Jack me too'

'Martha im going to cancel my job and I forgot to tell you that the day Corey lied to me I was going to ask you a very important question Martha will you marry me?'

'Yes Jack I'd love to!' said Martha tears in her eyes

They walked back hand in hand. They stopped of at Sally's for Martha to get her bags. When they got back to Jacks house they told Tony and Lucas straight away. Tony winked at Jack and suggested going town to the diner for a celebratory meal.

Once they got there they gathered all their friends around and Jack announced that they were going to get married. At the corner of her eye Martha could see Corey she stepped out of the crowd around her and went to talk to him.

'It didn't go as planned did it?' said Martha

'Oh it will it will' said Corey and with that turned on his heal and marched of

Martha wasn't worried though it wasn't going to work for him.

'Martha what was that' Jack said as Martha returned to her friends

'It was Corey'

'Are you alright sweetheart' he said kissing her on her forehead

'Yer I told him that it wasn't going to work his plan but he said it will'

'it wont Mac it wont'


End file.
